Fei Rune
Fei Lune (フェイルーン) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He plays as a midfielder of Raimon. Appearance He has light green hair and bright light blue-green eyes, he is tall and wears the uniform of Tenmas and Raimon. He wears some sort of a communication device on his left ear. His casual clothes are an orange jacket with some grey stripes on it near the neck and under the elbow to armpit, dark blue pants with some white lines on it and black shoes. Mixi Max with Tyrano When he is Mixi Maxed with Tyrano, his hair turns pink and becomes longer. Other than those, his hair is also raised up and looks like horns. He also has a ponytail which is also pink. His eyes becomes crimson red and his skin becomes darker. Mixi Max with Big When Fei is Mixi Maxed with Big, it looks very much like when he Mix Maxes with Tyrano. The main differences are that his hair grows longer, skin becomes more darker and his eyes and hair become royal blue. Personality He is shown to be always a cheerful person who helps anyone in need. He also states that there are still people from the future who like to play soccer just like him, that is why he wants to protect soccer too. Also, he can be a caring person for others and what others may feel, as shown when he noticed that Tenma was sad that if they fix the timeline, Tsurugi Yuuichi will be back in his injured state, and another situation is when Clark Wonderbot asked Tenma whether Kino Aki and Endou Mamoru were dating in which Fei stated that he shouldn't be prying in other people's affairs. However when Tenma and Shinsuke had asked Fei whether he had any siblings, Fei was shown to get very quiet and slightly depressed, implying that he might be sensitive on this topic or something had happened to him that traumatized him. Even with his cheerful and caring personality, he can be serious at times as seen when he explains to Tenma about how the current timeline of Tenma was altered. Plot (Chrono Stone) Game He comes from 200 years into the future to stop El Dorado from destroying the world of soccer. To do this, he and Tenma used the Inazuma TM Caravan in order to travel through time to recruit the Ultimate Eleven. Anime He first appeared in Episode 1 where he stopped the shoot that Alpha shot at Tenma. He then introduced himself and presented his team, Tenmas. Later, he gave the captain's band to Tenma and had a match with his team against Protocol Omega. He used Bouncer Rabbit but failed against Zanou's Keeper Command 03. In Episode 2, he fused with Kyouryuu's aura and scored the first goal with Kodai No Kiba. Later, he traveled back in time to find the young Endou. In Episode 3, he was shocked to see the young Endou use God Hand and call out his keshin and use Great The Hand. After the match, he, along with Wonderbot and Yuuichi, came to Tenma's house. In the next day, he came to Raimon with Yuuichi and Tenma. He also introduced himself to Aoi. In Episode 4, he stated to Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, and Yuuichi that they had no time for waiting for the others in which they had no choice but to time travel without the others. Fei played in the Raimon uniform for the first time and in the end, Raimon won with some help from his Duplis. In Episode 6, Beta tried to seal Fei into the Sphere Device to prevent him from intervering with El Dorado's plans any further and to learn who Fei really is because they had no information of him. As Fei was slowly dragged into the Sphere Device, Endou then used God Hand V to protect him and told Raimon to leave the match. Fei was able to escape with the rest of the team, but Endou wasn't able to make it as he was sealed instead. In Episode 7, he explained the remained members about Keshin armed system, since Dr. Arno Crossword vanished before he could do so and Clark couldn't do it well enough. He also helped them to do it, though it still failed in the end. In Episode 8, he met Shuu for the first time and they got along pretty well. He later stopped with Shuu, Einamu's shoot. In Episode 9, Fei was asked by Tenma, if he had any family or siblings that lived in the future, but Fei just turned away from him and didn't answer, leaving Tenma confused. After that Fei helped Tenma and the others to steal the Hasha no Seiten. In Episode 11, he fused with Kyouryuu again without using the Mixi Max Gun and scored the second goal for Raimon with Kodai No Kiba. In Episode 12, he and the others come to Nobunaga's era, Sengoku era. He fought against Shiroshika in Episode 13 with the rest of Raimon. And in Episode 14, he and the other study "Bon Dance" for Shindou's Mixi Max but at the end he and the others considered as villains and got arrested. In Episode 16 and Episode 17, Fei was seen playing with Raimon against Protocol Omega 2.0. He was seen to be disappointed when Shindou failed to use Keshin Armed. After Shinsuke failed to stop Shoot Command 07 in his Keshin Armed form, Fei said to Shinsuke that if he wanted to be stronger in his Keshin Armed form, he should train. Later, Fei passed the ball to Shindou and Shindou was able to use Keshin Armed and scored the second goal. He was seen to be happy after Shindou succesfully Mixi Maxed with Nobunaga and Shindou scored the third goal for Raimon with Setsuna Boost and Raimon won. After the match, Fei said against Beta that he should turn the Raimon's brainwashed members to normal. He also comfirmed that Endou wasn't in the Sphere Device anymore. In Episode 20, after Tenma said that in the original history Jeanne d'Arc met Charles VII, Fei comments that the time flow has became unstable, so there is a chance that unexpected facts occur. In Episode 25, after Taiyou Mixi Maxed with Koumei and scored a goal against Zanak Domain, he noticed that Koumei had understood that something was missing to the Raimon's midfielder, so she decided to help him by lend her power to him. During the Shogunate Era in Episode 26 , he went with other 5 of his teammates with Seto Midori to search for Okita Souji. When Zanak appeared for a match when Okita and Sakamoto Ryouma clashed in Episode 27,he questioned Zanak about what happened during the match at Koumei's place, which Zanak refused to answer. Fei also came with a plan to win which led Raimon to win the soccer battle as Okita was over occupied with defeating Sakamoto Ryouma. He later also participated on the match against Zanak Domain. In Episode 27, he and the other members in his group where trying to find Okita, and ended finding that he was ill and was resting. They ended up seeing him, and chased after him to where the other group of Raimon and Sakamoto was. Zanak appeared, and Fei asked him what happened before when they was with Ryuu Gentoku and the others, when he instantly exploded and disappeared, but he wouldn't answer and said to start the soccer battle. It was an even start with Sakamoto and Okita head to head most of the time, but then Fei called Raimon over to tell him his plan. In Episode 31, he stated to his teammates that they have really defeated Zanak Domain, but since it wasn't an official team from El Dorado, the story doesn't changed back. He and Wonderbot also stated that they would need of more power to beat the ultimate team from El Dorado, which easily surpass Protocol Omega and Zanak Domain. Dr. Arno Crossword then arrived and stated that the team name was Perfect Cascade. When the team reached the era, he went to explore the era and met Tobu and rested at Tobu's home. When everyone was asleep, Fei spoke to Wonderbot about how he is a little worried about Tobu. After, he trained with his miximax, despising himself because his miximax doesn't work and complaining that he only has soccer, which Tenma also joined in his training later. In Episode 32, the day started with Tobu leading Fei and the others to meet Rockstar. Later on in the episode, he speaks to Big and reveals that he actually has no parents because they abandoned him when he was young. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'SH Kodai no Kiba' (Mixi Max Form - Tyrano) *'SH Ouja no Kiba' (Mixi Max Form - Big) *'SH Extreme Rabbit' *'OF Sky Walk' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SK Kick Plus 10' (Mixi Max Form) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'SH Kodai no Kiba' (Mixi Max Form - Tyrano) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kousoku Toushi Robin' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Tyrano' *'MIMAX Big' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Tyrano' Hissatsu Tactic *' Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Relationships *'Asurei Lune' (Father) *'Nanobana Kinako' (Mother) Trivia * The communication item that he uses on his ear resembles the item that Baddap Sleed and Endou Kanon used. *According to Beta, Fei isn't recorded in El Dorado's archives. *He has another character song with Kirino Ranmaru titled "Namida no Art ~Nijiiro no Hana~". *He is the first person to Mixi Max and use Keshin Armed at the same time. *Fei will be the second person in the Inazuma Eleven universe to have scored an own goal, the first one being Tsurugi Kyousuke. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Tenmas Category:Forwards Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Mixi Max User Category:Midfielders Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:Garu Category:El Dorado Team 1 Category:Chrono Storm Category:Keshin Armed User